bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 106
is the one hundred and sixth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Yokumiru Mera announces that 53 examinees have passed and the eliminated count stands at 230. Right after, he announces that the 54th examinee has passed, Shoto Todoroki. Shoto managed to hit his targets by simultaneously using his fire and ice, commenting afterwards that the simultaneous usage of his fire and ice are sluggish and he still needs practice. The lights on Shoto's targets light up and one of them tells Shoto to proceed to the waiting room. Inside the waiting room, Shoto sees that quite a few examinees have passed already. While looking for a place to sit down, he spots Inasa Yoarashi having a conversation with another examinee about Stamp Man. Shoto goes to sit down on a chair and ponders that he should have met Inasa when they were taking the Entrance Exam since he was also recommended. During the conversation, Inasa sees Shoto and suddenly stops talking, silently glancing at Shoto. Inasa turns back and continues his conversation with the examinee. Back in the stadium, Camie Utsushimi analyzes that Izuku Midoriya is the type to save anyone but wonders to what lengths Izuku will go and where he will draw the line. Camie charges at Izuku despite being nude; Izuku himself is puzzled as to why the female is nude. Camie slashes at Izuku, which causes a cut on Izuku's face to appear. Suddenly, tape divides her and Izuku, preventing her from attacking further. Hanta Sero reveals himself, and Izuku thanks Hanta for his intervention. Ochaco Uraraka jumps out from behind Hanta and launches herself towards Camie. Ochaco nearly manages to hit her, but Camie's speed allows her to evade Ochaco's attack. Camie is disappointed that she can no longer talk with Izuku due to being outnumbered after Hanta and Ochaco's interference. Before leaving, Camie comments on Izuku's trust in Ochaco. Camie retreats as Izuku tells Hanta and Ochaco not to pursue her, having analyzed that her Quirk probably only works without clothing and since her targets have also been removed along with her clothing, reasons there is no point in chasing after her. Izuku, Ochaco, and Hanta decide to plan their next move with Hanta noting that there are a group of examinees near their location. Yokumiru announces that four more examinees have passed, bringing the total number of examinees passed to 58. Izuku observes that examinees are working together in large groups and attacking smaller groups; afterwards they start fighting over who gets to hit the last target. Ochaco realizes that as they try to steal the last target from each other, their numbers will also start to dwindle and make it harder to catch others. Hanta asks why Izuku is intent on gathering Class 1-A together; Izuku responds that working together is the best option because they do not have knowledge on their opponents' Quirks and they are short on time. Izuku decides that they should first figure out the number of examinees they need to pass and then immobilize them; after they are immobilized, they will will hit their targets with their balls. Suddenly, Ochaco hears footsteps; Izuku tells Ochaco and Hanta that he will act as a decoy while they keep a distance from him and try to immobilize as many examinees as possible. Izuku, Ochaco, and Hanta prepare to enact their plan. Elsewhere, Katsuki Bakugo and Denki Kaminari confront a Shiketsu High School male called Seiji Shishikura who has turned Eijiro Kirishima into a lump of meat. Seiji expresses pride in wearing his hat as it is a symbol that shows Shiketsu High's brilliance. Seiji states that their sense of pride and dignity makes them superior to U.A. High School. Seiji has respect for U.A., but upon witnessing Class 1-A for himself, he feels disgusted to be participating with them. Katsuki could not care less about the Seiji's talk and tells him actions speaks louder. Seiji gladly demonstrates his Quirk, kneading five fingers out of thin air and launches them, and calls Katsuki an ingrate while Katsuki prepares to attack. On the bleachers, Ms. Joke offers Shota Aizawa some gum, which he rejects. Shota is frustrated that he is unable to find out who has passed; Emi wonders why he is worried. Shota explains that he is not worried but has high expectations because two of his students (Izuku and Katsuki) encourage and inspire the rest of his class and as a result of their presence, Class 1-A should perform spectacularly. Izuku activates One For All: Full Cowl - Shoot Style and dashes past the group of examinees. The examinees prepare to attack Izuku. Seeing that the examinees are distracted, Ochaco and Hanta launch their surprise attack, catching the examinees off guard which allows Ochaco and Hanta to immobilize some of the examinees. Meanwhile, Katsuki blows away Seiji and his kneaded meat fingers with his new technique, AP Shot: Auto-Cannon. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 106 fr:Chapitre 106